


All In Your Head

by PeanutButterKohai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterKohai/pseuds/PeanutButterKohai
Summary: Prompto realizes his feelings for his best friend and he doesn't handle them well.Pre-game





	All In Your Head

For anyone else, falling in love with your best friend was like “Oh!” and then “well, fuck..” because anyone who’s ever harboured a one sided crush knows that it promises heartache. But for Prompto it was just “Oh!” because he’d never had the displeasure of having a secret crush before. It was the stupidest thing too because the realization hit him while he and said friend (who happened to be the prince of Lucis) were cramming for exams during their junior year.

 

They’d been hauled up in Noctis’s apartment for a good two days, eating junk food and barely bothering to shower or take care of themselves. Overall the whole thing should have been pretty awful, agonizing over passing tests with an overwhelming amount of course work to cover and generally being gross, but it wasn’t. And this is what lead to the “Oh!” moment. The realization that even though by all standards, this was pretty shitty, he some how didn’t mind at all. In fact, a part of him was almost thankful for the excuse to spend so much time alone with his best friend. Noctis made him feel safe and all warm inside and that... Probably wasn’t normal.

 

His initial thought was that maybe if he kept it to himself, he could just bask in the nice feeling being near Noctis gave him and his friend would never have to know. As the year wore on though, Prompto’s innocent little crush snowballed into being head over heels in love with the prince.

 

This was when the “well, fuck.” part factored into the equation. He came to the painful realization that it would have been better for him to find a way to squash his feelings before they got to this point because as always, being around Noctis was amazing and wonderful but by comparison, being apart from him was agony. Actually some times being around him was agony too. Particularly if the raven haired boy would make some comment about a girl. They seemed to have some kind of game where Noct would try to guess his “type”. So far he hadn’t (for obvious reasons) but something about the whole thing made Prompto’s heart ache a little bit. He’d just laugh it off or change the subject but he was always mildly aware of Noctis’ lingering gaze after such comments. It made him feel like maybe the Prince was figuring him out.

 

But nothing hurt quite as bad as the gut clenching ache that made itself a home in Prompto’s stomach following the announcement on Noct’s engagement to Lunafreya. The blonde had never been punched in the stomach before, but he imagined it would feel similar.

 

it wasn’t that Prompto ever actually thought he had a chance with the prince, but now he had to stop pretending he did. Before, every once in a while, he could allow himself to imagine that Noctis felt the same way and somehow they’d end up together but the chances of that had gone from slim to none and Prompto felt heavy and empty.

 

It was lucky that Noctis ended up having lots to deal with over the next few days as the blonde found himself able to do little more than lay on his bed feeling miserable. He hadn’t realized he’d let it get so bad but suddenly even _thinking_ about his best friend made him feel downright _nauseated._

 

It’s not that he didn’t make an effort to stop moping around pathetically but there was something addictive about the pain. It felt like the pain was his strongest bond to Noctis and letting go of it, and consequently his love for the prince, was as good as losing him. Logically he knew that Noctis cared about him very much as a friend and wasn’t going anywhere, but somehow it was only mildly comforting. His heart was broken and he was completely consumed by mourning the death of something that never existed.

 

He was mourning something he made up in his head and he felt like such an idiot.

 

Which made him more upset.

 

Really it was a vicious circle so Prompto decided to just fully give into his self pity and space out regular crying sessions with shovelling spoonfuls of sickeningly sweet cookie dough ice cream down his throat.

 

Didn’t people usually watch sappy romance movies or something when they went through a break up? Not that he went through a break up… nor did he have the energy to pick a movie or anything so he resigned himself to laying on his bed staring at his impressive pile of empty ice cream containers and unwashed spoons.

 

Currently, he felt numb. Not even sad really. But he knew better than to trust that as seemed to come in waves and he would probably be sobbing again within the hour.

 

The familiar buzzing of his phone on his nightstand pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Heaving a dramatic sigh, the blond peeled his arm off of the bed and plucked his phone off of the night stand, drawing it to himself. He clicked the top button to illuminate the screen. The white light was painfully bright in contrast to the darkness of his room. Prompto idly noted the time on the top of the screen.

 

3:46. Huh. Guess it’s hard to keep track of time when every blind in your house is drawn to keep out the offending sunlight.

 

Turning is attention back to the text his eyes swept over the message. It was from Noctis.

 

_hey prom sorry I’ve been mia.. lots going on right now at the citadel… I need to talk to you about something though. can I come over?_

 

Blinking owlishly at the screen Prompto pushed himself into a sitting position. If Noct needed him for something, Prompto would always be there for him in a heartbeat.

 

Even if he couldn’t love him.

 

 _Sure dude,_ he typed out. _See you in a few._

 

He didn’t want Noct to think anything was wrong so he quickly added a smiley face, trying to feign his usual enthusiasm. The prince probably needed it now more than ever.

 

Running a hand absently through his hair, he noted with a grimace how greasy it was. When was the last time he showered? Or did laundry for the matter? He kicked his legs off the unmade bed and scoured the ground with his eyes for something clean. He had been in need of a laundry day _before_ his whole little… mental breakdown, but now it was just embarrassing.

 

Pulling on the only clean top left in his dresser, an old, baggy, green pullover hoodie, Prompto waded through the mess on his bedroom floor and made his way into the bathroom, flicking on the light. Red rimmed, dull blue eyes stared back at him from under a mop of floppy blonde hair. Some tears or… something had crusted itself onto his chin from way to many sessions of full face ugly crying. Prompto twisted both taps to high and scrubbed water over his face, desperately trying to wash away the evidence. He wondered vaguely if he’d have time for a quick shower but that line of though was quickly cut off by the chiming of the doorbell.

 

That was quick. The prince must have already been on his way when he texted the blonde. Running an old, ratty cloth over his face Prompto gave his reflection one last appraising glance.

 

He still looked like shit. Hopefully Noct wouldn’t notice.

 

The cloth was discarded back on the counter and Prompto made his way downstairs to answer the door.

 

The familiar flawless face of the crowned prince of Lucis greeted him upon opening the door but Prompto had never seen his friend look so exhausted.

 

“Hey…” Noctis greeted unenthusiastically.

 

“Hey..” Prompto echoed. He shifted aside and let the dark haired boy slip passed him and closed the door.

 

Noctis heaved a sigh and flopped gracelessly into one of Prompto’s rickety kitchen chairs. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts so Prompto lowered himself into the chair across from his friend and regarded him patiently.

 

The Prince chewed on his lower lip for a moment longer before raising his gaze to meet Prompto’s own.

 

“I’m… leaving for Altissia in two weeks…”

 

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Wha- Two weeks??? That quickly??”

 

Running a hand through his hair the Prince nodded. His hands were shaking.

 

“I know it’s quick but… Something about the treaty. I don’t really know the details, my dad didn’t tell me much.”

 

Prompto’s mouth formed a silent “o” and he let his gaze drop to the stained tile.

 

“So..” He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and tried not to sound upset but didn’t quite manage to keep the tremor out of his next words. “This is.. Good bye then?”

 

There was a moment of silence before the prince’s voice answered hesitantly.

 

“Actually I was hoping you’d come with me.”

 

He nearly gave himself whiplash from how quickly he snapped his head up to look at the prince. His surprise must have been pretty clearly painted on his face as Noctis looked away awkwardly,

 

“It’s not an order or anything. You don’t have to… Obviously..” he fidgeted uncomfortably. “But.. Ignis and Gladio are coming with me, and my dad said it would be ok but you’d need to take, like, a Crownsguard crash course because technically you’d be one of my retainers and-“

 

“Noct.” Prompt interjected, cutting off the prince’s rambling. “Of course I will.”

 

The other boy blinked back at him in surprise.

 

“Really? I mean, you don’t have to Prom. It’s gonna be dangerous and you don’t _have_ to say yes-“

 

“I know, but I’m saying yes.” He stated resolutely and offered his friend a shaky but reassuring smile. “Ever at you side. Remember?”

 

He wasn’t sure if he imagined the tears of relief gathering in the corners of Noctis’ eyes before the prince wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and mirrored the blond’s smile.

 

“Thanks Prom.”

 

And it was with that one fond look from the Prince, and the stutter of his fluttering heart and Prompto knew he would always be hopelessly in love with Noctis. That no matter how much it hurt, he would follow Noctis to the ends of the earth, even if it meant watching him marry someone else.

 

At least he’d get to be close to him, and maybe that would be enough. No, it _had_ to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no happy ending here. Thanks for putting up with my awk writing ;^^


End file.
